


Fortune and Misfortune

by starrykoga



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon years, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I'll try to do it gender-neutral, Qrow is wearing a skirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrykoga/pseuds/starrykoga
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring yours and Qrow's developing relationship.





	1. Skirt Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda wrote this at 4am in a day I was having insomnia. I revised it after getting some sleep and kept the basic idea but rewrited the whole thing (and revised the grammar and spelling, you don't have an idea of the atrocities a spanish girl can write when writing in a language it's not her native one at 4am). It's not really that good, but it was so much fun to (re)write I decided to publish it and probably write more of these. I already got some ideas. Also I was listening to Bmblb while writing.
> 
> I just love Qrow too much, he deserves better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skirt Boy makes his appearance.

A wide smile appeared on your face when Professor Ozpin announced who would be your teammates for the next years. You were quite pleased with them. They seemed all nice and good fighters, and you had already made a good team with the one you were paired up before. While lost in thought, the headmaster announced then who would lead the team. It wasn't you, but you weren't surprised. You had never been one to lead. The thought of a responsibility like that scared you. You really didn't think you were cut up for the job.

While you and your new teammates got off the stage and congratulated your new leader for getting the position, you barely noticed Professor Ozpin presenting team STRQ.

The next day, you and your teammates got into your brand new Beacon Academy uniforms and made your way to class. All of you had unpacked the day before so you wouldn't be in a rush in the morning. It had proven to be quite effective. On your way to class, you chatted about your expectations of the professors and classes. Suddenly, one of your teammates stopped and said:

“Is that boy wearing a skirt?”

You span in the direction your teammate was staring just to see that there was, in fact, a boy wearing a skirt. By the looks on his face and the ones on what seemed to be his teammates' faces, it wasn't too hard to deduce that he had probably been pranked by them. How someone could fall for something like that, you didn't know.

Your whole team was snickering at the sight and, honestly, you were too. But you also felt kind of bad. The boy seemed to be really embarrassed, so you decided to boost his confidence a little.

“Hey!” you shouted in his direction. “Nice legs, skirt boy!”

You realized then that could be interpreted as mockery instead of you trying to help, but it was a little too late. Fortunately, the boy seemed to decide for the latter. He seemed a bit surprised at first, but soon smirked and replied:

“Thank you, you haven't got bad ones yourself!”

By then, your team was unsuccessfully trying to hold back laughter. You winked at the boy and decided to continue your way being closely followed by your teammates, who could no longer hold back their laughter. On the distance, you heard one of Skirt Boy's teammates tell him:

“Oh my God, did you really just manage to flirt _wearing a skirt_?”

Now laughing too, you decided you would check the teams' list later to find out Skirt Boy's name.


	2. Fortune, part one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a new assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really just a context to how your team and team STRQ met. And my exams will soon be over!

Two weeks had passed since the first day of classes and you were yet to find Skirt Boy’s name. You had seen him around with his team a couple times, but never really interacted. Of course, he no longer wore a skirt.

Today you were supposed to be getting a new assignment. Every person of your team would be paired up with one member from another team, so teams would learn to work together and at the same time, you could learn to work individually with other people you weren’t familiar with. You were supposed to be paired up with the person of the other team whose semblance worked better with yours. You didn’t really think there could be a semblance that worked specifically well with yours since you couldn’t really control it.

It was the second day your teammates asked about your semblance. When you told them it was a passive semblance, Fortune, and that you couldn’t control it, they became really interested. You wondered if any more people had noticed you not using your semblance during class.

Your team was currently sitting in the bedroom, waiting for the assignments to be published. Finally, you received a notification.

“We’ve been paired up with team STRQ,” the leader said. “I’m paired up with Summer Rose, the team leader. It’s strange though. Her semblance doesn’t really work with mine.”

Slowly, your other two teammates agreed with them, saying theirs didn’t work with their partner's either.

Finally, you looked down to see who were you paired with.

“Oh,” you said.

“What is it?” asked your team leader. “Yours doesn’t match either?”

You snickered and replied:

“No, it’s just I’ve been paired up with Skirt Boy.”

Your teammates laughed and one of them said:

“Are you serious?” they said. “What were the odds?”

Your other teammate, still annoyed by the whole semblance situation, asked you:

“And what’s his semblance?”

You scrolled down and were genuinely surprised with what you saw.

“Oh, seems like I’m the only reason we’ve been paired up with team STRQ,” you said.

“What? What do you mean?” questioned your team leader.

“It’s Skirt Boy’s semblance,” you continued. “It’s misfortune.”

* * *

Team STRQ's was facing a similar situation.

"I Just don't understand it," said Summer Rose. "None of our semblances match."

Qrow hadn't looked at his scroll yet, but knowing what his semblance was, he doubted he was the reason they were teamed up with them. He looked at the profile in his scroll.

"Well, this was unexpected," he said. "I've been partnered up with Nice Legs."

Taiyang looked at him with an amused look.

"Well, at least one of us has some fun granted," he said. "So? What's Nice Legs' semblance?"

Summer was confused.

"Who's Nice Legs?" she asked.

"I believe it's the girl that complimented Qrow's legs the skirt incident day," Raven answered. Taiyang nodded.

Qrow scrolled down Nice Leg's profile.

"This has to be some kind of joke."

His teammates gave him a confused look as a response.


	3. Fortune, part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m drowning in exams so I’m not really confident in this one. If you notice any errors let me know.

Today was the first day of the assignment. It was supposed to be a strategy discussion day. You were nervous, honestly. Meeting someone with a somewhat semblance similar to yours was something you had never even dreamt of.

You walked into the classroom alongside your team and went straight forward to who you knew to be Team STRQ. Qrow was looking straight at you. In your nerves of finding someone with a similar semblance, you didn’t think of how would he feel.

You imagined how it would be living with constant misfortune around you. Affecting enemies and loved ones per equal. Seeing something bad happen and not knowing if it was your fault or it was just normal bad luck.

Your teams greeted each other, apparently normal. You walked towards Qrow and extended your hand. “Hi” you greeted shyly.

Qrow looked at you, and instead of greeting you back, said:

“You know, we can go talk to the professor and tell him to change our arrangments.” You were confused, he didn’t want to team up with you?

One of your teammates must’ve heard that because they span in Qrow’s direction.

“Hey, what’s your problem?” they said. “You don’t even know them. At least give them a chance before refusing to team up.”

“That’s not what I…” Qrow tried to say. “Look, what I meant is that there’s no case in teaming up the two of us because my semblance will neutralize theirs. Therefore, their semblance will be useless.”

Team STRQ then looked at Qrow with a pitiful expression.

“I’m just trying to use logic here,” he finished.

His teammates seemed about to say something, but you were faster.

“That’s stupid,” you plainly said.

The look of surprise on team STRQ faces was priceless. Your teammates weren’t that surprised since they were accustomed to your logic regarding your semblance.

“I’m sorry, what?” asked Qrow.

“I said, that’s stupid,” you repeated. Qrow looked at you with a confused expression.

“My semblance is supposed to bring fortune. And that’s what it’s doing. Bringing fortune. Yeah, maybe in your case instead of making you win the lottery or having the perfect day will simply balance your bad luck and make you have a normal day. But as I see it, it’s still accomplishing its purpose,” you finished.

After finishing your monologue, the eyes on Qrow’s face were wide open. He finally seemed to process all you said, because he smiled and this time was him who extended his hand.

“Heh, you’re a strange one, Lucky Charm,” he said. You flinched at the unfamiliar nickname. “I’m Qrow Branwen. It’ll be a pleasure to work with you” he finished.

With a smile on your face, you took his hand in yours.

* * *

 

Later, in the Team STRQ’s room.

“That was… wow,” said Taiyang.

“Yeah,” replied Qrow. “Wouldn’t have described it in a different way.”


End file.
